


Miles Away

by eikyuuyuki



Category: captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky bỏ đi bằng chiếc xe mượn của Natasha. Cậu để lại cho Steve một mẩu tin bảo là sẽ gửi bưu thiếp về đều đặn. Nhưng rồi một ngày cậu quyết định ngừng gửi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Bài hát sử dụng trong fic là Miles Away do Madonna trình bày. Khuyến khích mọi người nghe trong lúc đọc.

Anh đưa tay về phía cậu, cố gắng vươn ra. Anh nghĩ mình có thể vươn tới. Anh nhất định phải với tới. Gió tuyết thổi táp vào mặt anh rát buốt.

Cậu vươn tay về phía anh, cố gắng nắm lấy. Cậu muốn nắm được bàn tay đó. Cậu phải nắm được. Bên dưới cậu là vực thẳm băng, tuyết và gió.

Ánh mắt anh nhìn cậu hoảng loạn nhưng cũng cố trấn tĩnh bảo cậu rằng “Đừng sợ, Bucky. Tớ sẽ chụp được cậu. Hãy tin tớ.”

Cậu tin anh. Luôn luôn như thế. Và chỉ vài giây sau đó, cậu thấy mình xa dần khỏi bàn tay anh và trước khi bóng tối ập đến cậu thấy anh hét gọi tên cậu.

Và tuyết.

Tuyết.

Bóng tối.

.  
.  
.

Có một chuyện Bucky không nói cho Steve biết sau khi anh đưa cậu về SHIELD và nhờ Tony giúp cậu phục hồi trí nhớ, là Bucky đã nhớ lại một chuyện. Trong vài giây ngắn ngủi trước khi tuyết nhận chìm cậu, Bucky đã tự trấn an rằng Steve nhất định sẽ tìm cậu. Và dù sống hay chết, cơ thể cậu cũng sẽ một lần cuối được bọc trong sự ấm áp của Steve. Nhưng mọi chuyện đã không diễn ra như thế. Vì ai có thể nghĩ rằng cậu còn sống sau tai nạn đó cơ chứ. Mọi người đều quá bận rộn đối phó với kẻ thù. Sống trong thời đại chiến tranh, lại là một người lính, cậu không nghĩ sẽ có mấy ai khóc thương mình quá lâu. Cả Steve cũng thế… có phải chăng?

Trong số những mảnh ký ức trở lại với cậu, Bucky nhớ đầu tiên là cảm giác cô đơn và sợ hãi khi tỉnh dậy với cánh tay trái đã mất và người đứng trước mặt cậu không phải là Steve. Ký ức đó sâu đậm đến nỗi dù cho sau đó những ký ức tươi đẹp cũng dần quay lại cậu cũng vẫn mãi ám ảnh về nó. Trong thâm tâm cậu biết mình không thể oán trách ai. Nhưng cậu không thể kiềm được cảm xúc đó. Cậu oán trách Steve. Rồi oán giận chính mình.

.  
.  
.

Đã sáu tháng từ khi họ tìm được Bucky, đưa cậu về và cố gắng giúp cậu trở về với con người trước kia. Tony đã giúp đỡ nhiều vì Bucky nhất quyết không chịu cho SHIELD đụng vào cậu nữa và Steve đồng ý với cậu.

Quá trình cải tạo thật kinh khủng. Dù Tony đã dự kiến trước và tiêm sẵn thuốc giảm đau và an thần liều cao nhưng Steve vẫn nghe được tiếng gào thét ngay cả ở sảnh sinh hoạt chung. Và không sáng nào Sam không thấy một vết bầm mới trên mặt hoặc cổ Steve. Cánh tay anh đầy dấu răng và Sam tin chắc còn nhiều vết thương khác bên dưới lớp áo của Steve. Sam không còn thấy gương mặt cương nghị với đôi mắt bừng sáng của Đội trưởng Mỹ nữa mà thay vào đó là nét mặt u sầu và cặp mắt thâm quầng. Sam không rõ Bucky phải chịu đựng những gì nhưng anh biết chắc Steve luôn ở đó để sẻ chia đau đớn với cậu, có khi còn hơn thế. Anh để cậu đánh mình, để cậu bấu móng tay sâu vào da thịt, thậm chí để cậu bóp cổ anh với hy vọng cậu thấy dễ chịu hơn. Sam không biết tổn thương của Bucky lớn đến mức nào nhưng anh lo đến một lúc nào đó cả cậu và Steve sẽ không thể chịu nổi nữa.

Và anh đã đúng.

Khi chuyện đó xảy ra, Sam đang ngồi đọc báo ở phòng giải trí. Anh giật mình vì tiếng la thất thanh của Steve “KHÔNG! BUCKY!” Sam chạy lên lầu, chỗ phòng của Bucky và thấy Steve bế cậu chạy ra khỏi phòng tắm. Máu chảy ra ở cổ tay cánh tay bình thường của cậu. Mặt cậu trắng bệch và Steve cũng gần như thế. Sam chưa từng thấy anh như vậy. Anh chạy theo họ đến phòng y tế và bị Natasha ngăn lại. Sam biết mình không nên vào đó. Anh nên để hai người họ một mình với nhau. Từ bên ngoài phòng y tế, Sam và Natasha có thể nghe thấy tiếng Bucky gào lên yếu ớt “Để tôi chết đi, Steve… Xin cậu…” và xen lẫn trong lời van xin đó là giọng nói ngắt quãng của Steve “Không… Bucky. Cậu… không được làm vậy… Tớ… không… cho phép.”

Ngày hôm sau, Sam thấy Steve mặt thẫn thờ, đi xuống phòng ăn trong bộ đồ còn dính máu Bucky. Anh cầm một tờ giấy và thều thào “Cậu ấy bỏ đi rồi.”

Mọi người đã sợ rằng Steve sẽ bất chấp tất cả đi tìm Bucky nhưng họ đã lầm. Một tuần sau khi Bucky bỏ đi, Steve xuất hiện ở văn phòng của Nick, sẵn sàng cho nhiệm vụ mới. Natasha lo lắng. Nick thì nhìn anh chằm chằm. Được một lúc thì Steve nhún vai, cười bảo “Coi nào mọi người. Tôi ổn mà. Bây giờ tôi cần vận động. Ở trong phòng vậy đủ rồi.” Steve cười thật tươi, vỗ nhẹ lên vai Natasha nhưng mọi người đều biết rằng nụ cười đó không phải của Đội trưởng Mỹ mà họ biết.

Nhìn chung Steve vẫn cư xử bình thường. Anh ăn uống đầy đủ, đi ngủ đúng giờ, tập luyện đều đặn vào mỗi sáng với Sam và anh luôn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Nick giao. Không thắc mắc, không vặn hỏi cũng không tỏ ra khó chịu khi Natasha được giao cho một nhiệm vụ khác mà anh không được biết. Mọi người biết điều đó nghĩa là gì.

Steve chỉ đang cố tồn tại.

Thứ duy nhất có thể mang Steve ngày trước trở lại là trong vài phút khi anh nhận được bưu thiếp từ Bucky. Một mảnh giấy nhỏ, vỏn vẹn vài dòng, có khi nhiều hơn một tí. Sam không biết Bucky viết gì nhưng chúng mang nụ cười trở lại trên môi Steve. Thoáng qua thôi nhưng đó là nụ cười của Steve mà Sam biết.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

*Bucky’s POV*

Ngày 6 tháng 4, người ta đang chuẩn bị cho buổi bắn pháo bông mừng Quốc Khánh trên cây cầu màu đỏ bắt qua vịnh San Francissco. Tôi đã lái suốt sáu tiếng và thứ tôi ăn lần cuối là một thanh Snickers. Bụng tôi bắt đầu phản đối nên tôi phải dừng lại một tiệm ăn ven đường. “Auntie’s Kitchen” tôi nhìn tấm bảng to trên nóc tiệm, bên cạnh tiệm là bưu điện nhỏ và ở bên kia đường là siêu thị. Tôi đẩy cửa bước vào. Đang là thời gian giữa bữa sáng và bữa trưa nên quán cũng vắng. Một ông già chầm chậm khuấy tách cà phê ở bên quầy trong lúc đọc báo, một cặp tình nhân nắm tay nhau ngồi trong góc và một gia đình, có vẻ như đang đi du lịch đang ngồi giữa quán, bà mẹ đang quát tháo mấy đứa trẻ trong khi ông bố chẳng màn đến chúng mà vừa gặm bánh vừa dán mắt lên trận bóng trên tivi. Tôi ngồi xuống một cái bàn sát cửa kiếng nhìn ra ngoài, ở góc ít nắng nhất. Cặp mặt mỏi nhừ của tôi không thể chống lại được ánh nắng ngoài kia. Một cô phục vụ thắt bím hai bên bước lại chào tôi và sẵn sàng nhận yêu cầu. Tôi gọi một ly sữa và một phần burger đặc biệt. Cô ghi thật nhanh vào xấp giấy, bảo rằng sẽ có ngay rồi quay lưng đi. Rồi tôi để ý thấy cái kệ để bưu thiếp ở góc đối diện quán. Cũng đã một tuần rồi tôi không gửi thư cho Steve, vì tôi không tìm thấy cái nào ở thị trấn vừa qua. Chắc là phải có một cái nhưng tôi không lái xe lòng vòng để tìm. Dù sao cũng không có gì để nói.

Tôi bước đến chỗ cái kệ, nhìn từ trên xuống dưới, đưa tay lướt qua mấy tấm ảnh rồi cuối cùng chọn một tấm có hình cây cầu đỏ. Nó là biểu tượng của thành phố này. Steve sẽ biết tôi đang ở đâu.

 

“Bưu điện ở ngay kế bên… Anh có thể qua đó gửi.” Cô phục vụ lúc nãy nói với tôi từ sau quầy. Khá lạ vì thông thường mọi người luôn lánh xa tôi vì cánh tay kim loại. Nếu là ngày khác tôi sẽ tìm một cái áo khoác rộng để giấu nó đi, nhưng hôm nay trời quá oi bức.

Tôi gật đầu, cầm tấm bưu thiếp về chỗ ngồi. Và câu hỏi luôn xuất hiện trong đầu khi tôi viết thư cho Steve hiện ra “Viết gì đây?” “Mừng Quốc Khánh! Tôi vẫn khỏe?” Hay “Này, tôi đang đứng ở cầu Cổng Vàng đón Quốc Khánh đấy. Thích không?”

Tôi cố hình dung gương mặt Steve khi đọc những dòng đó. Cậu ta sẽ cười. Chắc rồi. Cậu ta sẽ ngạc nhiên. Có thể. Và có khi cậu ta nghĩ tôi đã trở lại như xưa cũng nên. Vì Chiến binh Mùa Đông không nói những lời đó bao giờ.

Trở lại như xưa… Là James Bucky Barnes ở Brooklyn, là Trung sĩ Barnes, bạn thân của Đội trưởng Mỹ. Ha… Làm sao có thể chứ.

Steve này, cậu có biết thứ đầu tiên tôi nhớ lại là gì không? Là hình ảnh cậu đứng trên toa tàu xa dần tôi. Cậu vươn tay về phía tôi nhưng cậu không với tới được. Tôi ngã xuống. Lạnh lắm Steve. Lạnh. Tối. Và đau. Trong sự thống khổ đó tôi luôn nghĩ về cậu, nghĩ rằng “Không sao, mình còn sống và Steve chắc chắn sẽ tìm ra mình.” Tôi mở mắt ra lần nữa và thấy căn phòng trắng lạnh lẽo với những người lạ mặt vây quanh. Tôi đã rất sợ, Steve. Tôi nghĩ cảm giác đó giống như khi cậu bị đám du côn ăn hiếp ấy. Nhưng lúc đó cậu luôn có tôi đến giải thoát cho. Cậu đã ở đâu lúc tôi cần cậu nhất Steve? Tại sao cậu không tìm tôi?

Tại sao không phải là cậu tìm ra tôi?

 

“Sữa và bánh của anh đây. Chúc anh ngon miệng.” Giọng của cô phục vụ ngắt ngang . Tôi ngẩng lên, mỉm cười nhanh rồi gật đầu.

Cái bánh khá là to, cũng phải gấp đôi cỡ bình thường, trong đó có thịt bò, trứng và cả mấy lát thịt xông khói rán và phô mai, bên trên cắm một lá cờ Mỹ. Những ngôi sao màu trắng, nền xanh và sọc đỏ trắng. Xanh, đỏ và trắng, màu bộ đồng phục của Steve. Và ngôi sao trên cái khiên của cậu. Tôi lắc đầu xua cậu ra khỏi tâm trí. Tôi vừa bắt đầu ăn thì tivi phát một bài hát với giai điệu khá hay.

“I just woke up from a fuzzy dream You never would believe the things that I have seen I looked in the mirror and I saw your face You looked right through me, you were miles away

All my dreams, they fade away I'll never be the same If you could see me the way you see yourself I can't pretend to be someone else

Always love me more, miles away I hear it in your voice, miles away You're not afraid to tell me, miles away I guess we're at our best, miles away So far away, so far away, so far away, so far away So far away, so far away, so far away, so far away”

Tôi bật cười thật khẽ. Và tự nhiên tôi biết mình nên viết gì vào tấm bưu thiếp.

*end Bucky’s POV*

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Steve vừa quay về sau một nhiệm vụ ở Nga. Dù anh không còn để ý mấy tới việc mình bị điều đi đâu nữa nhưng anh cũng cảm thấy có chút khó chịu khi đặt chân lên mảnh đất phủ tuyết đó. Nó làm nhớ anh đến HYDRA, đến Zola, đến Chiến binh Mùa Đông, đến những gì mà Bucky phải trải qua. Và Steve lại lần nữa dằn vặt vì không thể cứu Bucky. Với tâm trạng bức bối đó nên Steve đã không thể kiềm chế mà suýt đấm thẳng vào mặt Clint khi anh ta trêu rằng anh sẽ làm “con khỉ diễn xiếc” trong buổi diễu hành mừng ngày Quốc Khánh hôm nay. Anh ấn Clint vào tường, nghiến răng “Gọi tôi như thế một lần nữa thì anh không còn tay để bắn cung nữa đâu.” Clint ngỡ ngàng nhìn anh bỏ đi. Natasha bước lại gần nhìn Clint trách móc. “Sao chứ?” Clint nhún vai. Natasha cũng đi chung với Steve trong nhiệm vụ vừa rồi, mà thật ra Nick điều cô đi để trông chừng Steve, ai cũng biết Đội trưởng Mỹ tinh thần càng lúc càng xấu. Natasha đã giật mình, mồ hôi lạnh chảy xuống trán khi thấy Steve hung bạo tấn công kẻ thù như thể chúng là công cụ để anh xả giận. Hơn ai hết, Natasha hiểu Steve đang trải cảm thấy gì và cả Bucky nữa. Ở đây, cô giống cậu hơn ai hết và vì hiểu Bucky nên cô không thể đồng tình với cách làm của Steve. Ừ thì đó là điều mà bất cứ một người nào cũng sẽ làm với người bạn thân duy nhất còn lại nhưng cô luôn cảm thấy như vậy thật bất công với Bucky. Vì Steve cứ mãi tìm kiếm hình bóng của bạn mình trong cậu. Điều đó là không thể.

.  
.  
.

Steve bước vào nhà, quăng chùm chìa khóa lên bàn rồi ngồi phịch xuống ghế sô-pha. Anh ôm đầu mình. Nhiệm vụ ở Nga khiến anh khó chịu. Việc không nhận được tin tức gì từ Bucky càng khiến anh khó chịu. Anh thật sự nghĩ mình đã tiến rất gần đến giới hạn của sự điên loạn. Và anh bắt đầu hối hận khi để Bucky đi. Cái trò gửi bưu thiếp này đang giết chết anh. Steve cần gặp Bucky. Anh cần phải thấy tận mắt gương mặt cậu. Anh muốn biết cậu cảm thấy thế nào? Có ăn uống đầy đủ như cậu hứa không? Có tự làm đau mình không? Và Steve sợ phải nhìn thấy bất kì dấu vết nào từ việc cậu cố tự tử. Cậu không được phép rời xa anh nữa. Cậu phải sống và nhớ ra mình là ai. Bucky của Steve.

Bỗng tiếng chuông cửa vang lên, Steve chạy ra mở và anh mừng quýnh khi thấy người đưa thư đứng đó. Tấm bưu thiếp hình cây cầu Cổng Vàng ở vịnh San Francissco. Bucky đang ở California. Steve vội lật ra mặt sau, nóng lòng muốn thấy nét chữ của Bucky nói rằng cậu vẫn khỏe, miêu tả về cảnh vật ở đó, hay… dù chỉ là ước muốn vô vọng nhưng Steve ước gì Bucky nói rằng cậu nhớ anh.

Và mặt Steve tối sầm xuống khi nhìn thấy một dòng ngắn ngủi “Tôi không thể là Bucky của cậu nữa. Tôi xin lỗi. Tạm biệt.”

Steve buông thõng tay xuống hai bên. Tấm bưu thiếp rơi xuống sàn. Như giọt nước làm tràn ly, cơn tức giận lại trào lên trong anh. Tại sao Bucky cứ hành động như thể chỉ mình cậu là tổn thương vậy? Steve, cả anh cũng đau buồn không ít mà. Anh đã hối hận trong suốt khoảng thời gian đó. Anh đã khóc thương cho cậu. Anh đã cố giúp cậu, để cậu xả giận lên mình. Tất cả những gì Steve cần chỉ là Bucky của anh thôi. Là đòi hỏi quá đáng và bất khả sao? Steve tự hỏi rốt cuộc anh còn phải làm gì nữa. Anh ngã người xuống ghế sô-pha gọi tên Bucky một cách tuyệt vọng.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Đội trưởng Mỹ luôn là biểu tượng của mọi điều tốt đẹp trên đời. Công lý, chuẩn mực. Sau quá nhiều cuộc chiến, bị kẹt giữa những âm mưu, thiện ác lẫn lộn, Steve không nghĩ mình có thể giữ hình tượng đó nữa. Anh bối rồi. Lối suy nghĩ đơn giản của anh không thể sống sót được trong thời đại mà ranh giới trắng đen quá mờ nhạt.

Pub “The Old Brooklyn” đã trở thành nơi Steve thường xuyên lui tới mỗi đêm. Quán không quá đông và chủ quán không bao giờ tò mò nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt những vị khách có vẻ nổi tiếng, như anh. Steve không phải trùm mũ hay che mặt khi đến đây. Anh bước vào quan như mọi người, như ngày xưa, ngồi xuống bàn và uống bia mà không bị bất kì ai lại hỏi, xin chữ kí hay bắt tay.

Tối hôm nay anh lại đến. Cái chuông gắn trên cửa vào kêu leng keng khi anh bước vào. Anh phủi mấy bông tuyết bám trên vai áo, ngẩng đầu lên và thấy ông chủ quán mỉm cười, gật đầu chào anh. Anh gật đầu đáp lại. Steve đoán ông ấy đã nhận ra anh là ai từ lâu nhưng ông ấy không kiểm chứng suy đoán của mình. Ngoài mấy câu chào hỏi thông thường với lúc yêu cầu thức uống ra thì hai người chưa từng trò chuyện với nhau. Steve cũng nhiều lần tìm kiếm sự tò mò trong ánh mắt ông ta nhưng anh không thấy gì. Điều đó thật sự khiến anh dễ chịu. Anh không chịu được những cặp mắt hiếu kỳ, những câu hỏi chất vấn. Steve muốn anh có một cuộc sống bình thường, muốn người ta nhìn anh là Steve Rogers chứ không phải Đội trưởng Mỹ. Và đột nhiên anh nhận ra cảm giác này thật quen thuộc.

Có cái gì đó vỡ ra trong anh nhưng dòng suy nghĩ của anh bị ngắt ngang khi một phụ nữ ngồi xuống bên cạnh. Mái tóc đỏ thẳng xõa ngang vai. Natasha.

 

“Anh có vẻ không hề ngạc nhiên khi tôi biết anh ở đây nhỉ?” Natasha hỏi, quay sang gọi một chai bia rồi chống cằm lên bàn.

Steve bật cười, uống một ngụm bia “Làm ơn đi. Tôi biết cô theo dõi tôi mà. Nick?”

“Không. Là do tôi thôi.”

Steve quay sang, nhìn Natasha và bắt gặp ánh mắt cô nhìn anh lo lắng “Tôi ổn…”

“Không. Anh chẳng ổn chút nào cả.” Natasha ngắt lời anh.

Steve vừa thấy bối rối vừa thấy khó chịu. Anh không có hứng để tranh cãi về tâm trạng của anh “Cô muốn gì, Natasha?” Steve lạnh lùng hỏi, quay mặt đi, tập trung vào chai bia trước mặt.

“Tôi muốn gì không quan trọng.” Cô dừng một chút rồi tiếp tục “Anh muốn gì, Steve?” Natasha chờ đợi câu trả lời từ anh trong khi anh nhìn chằm chằm vào chai bia, tay mâm mê mãi một chỗ trên vành chai.

“Tôi muốn Bucky.” Anh thì thầm.

“Bucky nào Steve?”

 

Steve ngạc nhiên quay sang nhìn Natasha. Anh không hiểu cô muốn ám chỉ điều gì. Tất nhiên là Bucky, bạn thân của anh, người anh yêu, người anh thề sẽ sống chết đến cùng. James Bucky Barnes.

Steve nhíu mày. Natasha cau mày. “Ý cô là gì?”

Natasha buông một tiếng thở dài. Cô mở miệng, biểu cảm trông như sắp sửa tẩn cho Steve một trận rồi cô ngậm miệng lại, quay đi, uống thêm một ngụm bia cho bình tĩnh lại. Rồi cô nói khẽ “Anh quá tốt và mọi chuyện với anh thật đơn giản, Steve. Anh…” cô ngừng lại như để tìm từ thích hợp. “Có bao giờ anh hỏi xem Bucky muốn gì chưa?”

Steve mở to mắt ngạc nhiên. Đúng là anh chưa bao giờ hỏi nhưng chẳng phải Bucky cũng như anh muốn xóa bỏ mọi thứ của HYDRA ra khỏi người cậu sao?

“Nghĩ đi Steve. Nếu là anh, anh có muốn nhớ lại không? Nhớ lại anh từng là người tốt.”

“Tất nhiên là có.” Steve trả lời chắt nịch.

“Chúa ơi, Steve!” Natasha la lên, ôm trán, biểu cảm không tin được vào điều anh vừa nói “Anh là tên khốn ngu ngốc nhất tôi từng biết. Ngu ngốc và ích kỷ.” Natasha nghiến răng, đấm vào ngực anh. “Anh có tự hỏi là Bucky đã trải qua những gì không?”

“Có. Tôi có chứ.” Steve nạt lại.

“Không, Steve. Anh chỉ nghĩ bản thân anh đã trải qua chuyện đó thế nào thôi. Anh đánh mất bạn mình và anh tuyệt vọng tìm kiếm anh ta trong Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Bucky Barnes đã chết rồi Steve.”

“KHÔNG!” Steve quát lên khiến cả quán giật mình. Steve nhìn quanh và thấy mọi ánh mắt tò mò đổ dồn về hai người. Anh hạ giọng “Chúng ta ra ngoài nói tiếp đi.”

 

Ngay khi vừa bước ra khỏi cửa, Natasha nắm cổ áo Steve dộng vào tường.

 

“Tôi không nghĩ Đội trưởng Mỹ lại ăn sâu vào anh như vậy. Đồ ích kỷ khốn kiếp! Anh không xứng với cậu ấy. Bucky cần một người biết thấu hiểu hơn anh.”

 

Cô buông anh ra. Steve trượt người ngả xuống nền tuyết. Cảm thấy lạc lõng.

 

“Hãy nhìn cậu ấy như là Bucky của hiện tại, Steve. Vì không có thứ công nghệ hay ý chí nào có thể mang trả lại anh Bucky của ngày trước. Bàn tay cậu ấy đã nhúng chàm và nếu anh thật sự muốn cậu ấy anh phải chấp nhận nắm lấy bàn tay đó.”

 

Cô nói xong thì bỏ đi để lại anh ngồi bần thần. Đầu óc trỗng rỗng và rồi anh thấy một thứ nóng ấm rơi xuống tay. Anh đưa tay sờ lên má. Là nước mắt. Anh khóc vì cái gì chứ? Steve tự hỏi. Vì sự thật cay đắng Natasha vừa nói? Hay vì một lần nữa anh buộc phải đưa tiễn ký ức về người anh yêu xuống nấm mồ quá khứ?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

*Bucky’s POV*

Người ta bảo Giáng Sinh là mùa cho gia đình. Trong khi tuyết rơi dày, tất cả thành viên cùng ngồi quay quần bên bàn ăn đầy ắp, lò sửa ấm cúng và cùng mở những gói quà bên dưới cây thông lấp lánh ánh đèn. Có thể vì thế mà tôi trở về quê nhà, dù nơi đó chẳng còn lại gì. Steve đã kể rất chi tiết cho tôi biết về quê nhà mình đến nỗi tôi cũng thuộc luôn bản đồ thành phố này. Tại ngôi nhà nhỏ nơi tôi sinh ra và lớn lên bây giờ mọc lên một siêu thị hiện đại. Hàng xóm cũng chẳng còn ai quen thuộc. Hẳn rồi. Gần cả thế kỷ chứ ít gì. Nhưng thật kì diệu là công viên ngày xưa tôi hay chơi vẫn còn đấy. Cái cầu trượt tôi thường hay giành leo lên vẫn còn. Tiếc là tôi không thể leo lên đấy nữa. Mà tại sao lại không nhỉ? Xung quanh chẳng có ai thế nên việc gì phải xấu hổ.

Tôi bước lại cái cầu trượt, leo lên mấy bậc thang nhỏ và chật vật một chút mới leo lên được đỉnh. Tôi ngồi xuống, duỗi chân ra và trượt xuống. Nhưng lại bị kẹt giữa chừng. Tôi cố gắng nhích người nhưng chẳng thể di chuyển thêm tẹo nào. Thật là một tình cảnh khôi hài.

“Aa…”

Bất ngờ tôi bị ai đó đạp mạnh sau lưng. Mất đà không kịp vịn vào hai bên thành máng trượt tôi té đập thẳng mặt xuống nền tuyết dày bên dưới. Tên khốn nào!

Tôi đứng dậy, không kịp phủi tuyết “Ai…”

Và tôi thấy gương mặt quen thuộc ngồi trên đỉnh cầu trượt.

 

“Bắt được cậu rồi, Bucky.” Steve nheo mắt, cười thật tươi với tôi.

 

Tôi đứng chết lặng. Làm cách nào mà cậu ta… không, dễ quá mà, SHIELD có lẽ đã gắn bộ định vị lên chiếc xe Natasha cho tôi mượn. Có thể là chính cô làm cũng nên. Chết tiệt! Tôi đúng là không nên quá tin tưởng ai, ngay cả Natasha. Mà không… chuyện quan trọng bây giờ là…

 

“Ngày xưa cậu toàn đạp tớ xuống.” Steve ngồi trên máng trượt, đúng chỗ lúc nãy tôi bị kẹt, cười như một thằng ngốc. Và tự nhiên lòng tôi nhẹ hẳn đi vì vẻ mặt đó của cậu ta. “Cậu còn nắm quần tớ ngăn không cho tớ leo lên trước nữa… Oái!”

 

Tôi ném một cục tuyết vào cậu ta. Steve choáng váng rồi cậu ta nhảy xuống đất, mặt hăm hở vò một cục tuyết. “Nếu cậu muốn thì tớ chiều. Chết này!” Steve ném cục tuyết về phía tôi. Tôi né được, nhìn lại thì thấy cậu ta đang nặn một cục khác to hơn và lao về phía tôi. Hành động như những đứa trẻ to xác, chúng tôi bắt đầu rượt nhau chạy, ném tuyết vào nhau khắp khu công viên. Steve không hề nhượng bộ và tôi cũng không có ý định như thế.

Bọn tôi chơi đùa như thế trong… bao lâu nhỉ? Tôi chẳng biết nhưng cảm giác lâu lắm. Như cả chục năm vừa trôi qua vậy. Đến khi chúng tôi ngã phịch xuống đất vì mệt thì trời cũng tối dần. Hơi thở của chúng tôi biến thành những cụm khói bay lên. Người đổ mồ hôi lạnh ngắt. Rồi Steve bắt đầu cười. Cươi vui thú như một đứa trẻ. Và thật lạ tôi cũng bị giọng cười đó dụ và khích khích theo. Chúng tôi cười vang cả công viên.

Rồi chúng tôi im lặng. Bất ngờ Steve nắm lấy tay tôi. Rất ấm. Tôi quay đầu sang nhìn và bắt gặp đôi mắt xanh ấy. Steve nhìn tôi… trìu mến. Ừm… dịu dàng. Tôi không biết nữa nhưng nó khác với cách cậu nhìn tôi khi tôi được đưa về SHIELD. Tôi tự hỏi cậu đang nhìn ai? Chiến binh Mùa Đông, Trung sĩ Barnes hay là Tôi?

Cậu mở miệng, nói nhỏ chỉ đủ để tôi nghe “Tớ nhớ cậu, Bucky.”

 

Và tim tôi đập hẫng một nhịp. Steve nói bằng tất cả sự chân thành và có điều gì đó rất lạ ở cậu. Cậu luôn nhìn tôi và có gắng tìm thứ gì đó ở tôi và tuyệt vọng tràn ngập con ngươi ấy khi tôi không thể cho cậu thứ cậu muốn. Nhưng Steve hiện tại chỉ đơn giản là nhìn tôi.

 

“Tớ là thằng đần và ích kỷ nhất quả đất…”

 

Tôi ngồi dậy, né tránh ánh mắt của cậu. Tôi biết Steve muốn nói gì và tôi không muốn nhìn vào mắt cậu khi cậu nói. Tôi không thể.

 

“Tớ xin lỗi… Á, đau…”

 

Tôi quay lại đấm cho cậu ta một phát. Đừng xin lỗi, Steve. Đó là điều tôi không muốn nghe nhất ở cậu. Vì bất cứ lý do gì cũng đừng nói ba chữ đó với tôi. Chuyện đã xảy ra và cả tôi lẫn cậu đều không thể làm gì. Tôi không trách cậu vì sự thật thì… Chúa ơi! Tôi chẳng biết có cảm thấy như vậy với cậu không nữa. Chúa ơi, Steve!

Tôi thấy sống mũi cay cay. Tôi hít vào, đẩy lại cảm xúc trào dâng trên khóe mắt. Steve tay ôm má nhìn tôi. “Bucky… tớ…”

Tôi đứng dậy bỏ đi và cậu chạy theo tôi, gọi tên tôi. Tôi vừa muốn cậu đuổi theo vừa không muốn. Và trong lúc tôi mãi đầu tranh giữa hai dòng ý muốn thì cậu bắt được tôi, ôm lấy tôi thật chặt. Tôi vung tay đẩy cậu ra. Cậu siết chặt hơn và tôi thấy đau khi cánh tay trái bằng kim loại kêu răng rắc. Tôi không chống cự nữa. Cậu cũng đứng im. Nhịp thở của chúng tôi dần hòa vào nhau và hơi thở ấm nóng của cậu phả trên gáy tôi. Và tôi cảm thấy bờ môi cậu lướt nhẹ lên cổ. Run rẩy.

 

“Cậu ở đây và còn sống. Đó là tất cả những gì tớ cần, Bucky.”

 

Tôi không biết phải nói gì nên cứ im lặng đứng đó. Steve cũng không nói gì thêm. Chúng tôi đứng như thế giữa trời tuyết rơi ngày càng dày. Dù vậy, tôi không cảm thấy lạnh nữa. Hơi ấm từ Steve bọc lấy tôi và cậu nới lỏng tay ra nhưng vẫn ôm lấy tôi.

 

“Dù cậu nói gì thì tôi cũng không về đâu. Và cậu thì không thể từ bỏ bộ đồng phục của Đội trưởng Mỹ.”

 

Đó là sự thật. Và cũng là một phần lý do tôi tạm biệt Steve. Dù ai nói gì đi nữa thì tôi vẫn không thể tha thứ cho bản thân mình. Tội ác tôi gây ra vẫn còn đó. Và tôi không thể kéo Steve xuống vực thẳm đó. Khoảng cách giữa chung tôi đã bị kéo xa mãi mãi từ khoảnh khắc tôi rơi khỏi vòng tay cậu xuống vực núi đó. Xa lắm rồi. Đến cả hàng vạn dặm. Và dù tôi biết Steve sẽ cố gắng đến kiệt sức để kéo gần khoảng cách đó lại nhưng tôi không muốn cậu bị tổn thương vì thứ tôi trở thành dưới vực thẳm. Việc Steve ở đây, hiểu ra rằng tôi không thể là Bucky của ngày trước, tôi đọc được điều đó trong cách cậu nhìn tôi, là đã đủ rồi. Tôi tha thứ cho cậu nhưng không thể để cậu theo tôi.

*end Bucky’s POV*

*Steve’s POV*

Tôi dụi mũi vào cổ Bucky. Mùi hương dầu gội của tôi. Chúng tôi luôn dùng chung một loại dầu gội. Cậu không nhớ mình từng thích nó nhưng khi tôi bảo cậu dùng thử cậu không phản đối. Tôi vòng tay ôm lấy người cậu. Bucky đã ốm đi nhiều. Thế mà cậu vẫn nói là mình ăn uống đầy đủ. Tên dối trá!

 

“Dù cậu nói gì thì tôi cũng không về đâu. Và cậu thì không thể từ bỏ bộ đồng phục của Đội trưởng Mỹ.”

 

Cậu nói đúng Bucky. Tôi sinh ra là để làm Đội trưởng Mỹ. Ngoài việc đó ra tôi không biết làm gì khác. Tôi là một người lính, cũng như cậu, dù cho chúng ta đứng về phe nào thì tay chúng ta cũng đã nhuốm máu. Xấu hay tốt sau khi chiến tranh qua đi thì có gì khác biệt. Tất cả đều là con người. Cậu dằn vặt về quá khứ của Chiến binh mùa Đông. Tôi cũng vậy, dằn vặt vì là Đội trưởng Mỹ. Nhưng cậu biết gì không, Bucky?

 

“Cậu nói đúng. Nhưng trước khi là Đội trưởng Mỹ, tớ là Steve Rogers, bạn thân của James Bucky Barnes. Và dù bây giờ cậu là ai thì tớ cũng sẽ ở bên cậu cho đến tận cùng. Và tớ sẽ không để ai làm cậu đau nữa.”

 

Bucky gục đầu xuống cánh tay tôi và cả người cậu run rẩy. Tôi siết chặt cậu lại và dụi mặt vào tóc cậu, hôn nhẹ lên đó. Và rồi tôi nghe cậu thì thầm gì đó nghe như lời chửi rủa. “Đồ ngốc, Steve.”

“Đồ đần, Bucky.” Tôi đáp lại và thấy tay cậu nắm lấy vòng tay tôi gở ra và cậu hôn lên lòng bàn tay tôi. Tôi thả ra để cậu có thể xoay người lại. Bucky nhìn tôi như thể chúng tôi đã xa cách nhau cả thế kỷ. Mà đúng là thế thật. Tôi khẽ cười, đưa tay rờ mặt cậu. Cậu nghiêng đầu vào tay tôi. Khóe mắt cậu đỏ hoe. Tôi sờ lên môi cậu. Chúng khô đi vì trời lạnh. Tôi cúi xuống và hôn cậu thật nhẹ, chờ dấu hiệu đồng ý từ cậu. Bucky vòng tay qua cổ tôi, nắm lấy tóc tôi, siết nhẹ và ấn tôi sát lại cậu hơn. Cậu mở miệng đáp lại tôi. Tôi muốn bắt đầu thật chậm nhưng Bucky không muốn thế. Cậu giành lấy thế chủ động và hôn tôi mãnh liệt. Tôi để cậu làm thế. Tay tôi trượt xuống ôm lấy hông cậu, nâng cậu lên một chút để hỗ trợ. Cậu siết mạnh hơn và ngấu nghiến môi tôi. Khi gần hết hơi, cậu kéo đầu tôi ra một chút và thì thầm vào môi tôi “Xe… đằng kia…” Tôi liếc nhìn theo hướng mắt cậu và thấy cái xe màu đen đỗ bên đường. Không phải chỗ thoải mái nhưng chắc chắn Bucky không thể chờ cho đến khi chúng tôi thuê được một căn phòng và theo phản ứng của thứ bên dưới tôi thì tôi cũng không chắc mình đủ kiên nhẫn. Tôi nhấc bổng cậu lên và đi về phía cái xe. Buckt chắc chắn sẽ nện cho tôi một trận vì chuyện này nhưng lúc này cậu đang bận rộn rải nụ hôn khắp từ mặt xuống cổ tôi cho nên chuyện đó tính sau đi vậy.

Tôi đi thật nhanh đến xe. Bucky bắt đầu chuyển từ hôn sang cắn. Sáng mai người ta sẽ để ý những dấu đỏ trên phần da cổ tôi nhưng lúc này tôi không nên lo về chuyện đó. Chuyện quan trọng hơn bây giờ là phải làm Bucky thấy thoải mái. Trong xe thật sự rất chật và… ừ thì tôi chưa làm tình trong xe bao giờ. Tôi đặt cậu vào ghế sau, chui vào và đóng cửa lại. Thật may là cửa kiếng màu đen. Chúng tôi có sự riêng tư tuyệt đối. Bucky ôm lấy cổ tôi và không ngừng hôn. Rồi bất ngờ cậu xô tôi ngã và cửa xe rồi cúi xuống mở khóa quần tôi. Và rất nhanh tôi thấy phần dưới của mình bọc trong vòm miệng ấm nóng của cậu. “Chúa ơi, Bucky!” Tôi rên rỉ, thở mạnh vì cảm giác tuyệt vời bất ngờ ấp đến. Tay cậu nắm lấy cậu bạn tôi và bắt đầu di chuyển lên xuống. Cậu mút thật chậm nhưng thỉnh thoảng cậu lại cạ răng vào làm tôi rùng mình và cảm giác đó không gì có thể so sánh được. Tôi ngả đầu ra sau và gọi tên cậu. Tôi nhìn xuống và thấy ánh mắt cậu nhìn tôi thích thú. Cậu liếm phần đỉnh, nghịch nó với ngón tay cho đến khi tôi không chịu được nữa phải nắm lấy tóc cậu thì cậu lại ngậm nó vào. Tôi ngã đầu ra sau lần nữa. Bên ngoài rất lạnh nhưng tôi lại cảm thấy mồ hôi nóng lăn xuống trán.

Bucky dừng lại, nhấc người lên ghế, khó khăn cởi đồ cậu ra. Tôi giúp cậu, ôm lấy hông cậu và kéo ngã cậu xuống băng ghế. Bucky thích ngồi trên tôi. Tôi biết thế vì ánh mắt cậu đang phản đối kịch liệt nhưng chỗ chật hẹp này không cho phép tư thế đó. Và đến lượt tôi thỏa mãn cậu, khiến cậu thoải mái. Tôi hôn lên cổ Bucky. Cậu nghiêng đầu để môi tôi trượt xuống sâu hơn. Tay tôi luồn xuống dưới, lột những gì còn lại trên người cậu. Và rồi tôi nhớ ra mình không mang theo thứ gì để bôi trơn. Tất nhiên rồi! Làm sao tôi biết chúng tôi sẽ làm chuyện này chứ? À không, tôi biết… À không… tôi mong là vậy… Khỉ gió Steve! Đây không phải là lúc nghĩ đến chuyện đó.

Trong lúc tôi bối rối thì Bucky đã mút mấy ngón tay của cậu, nhìn tôi như muốn bảo “Đồ khờ Steve.” Tôi bật cười rồi nhìn cậu cho một ngón tay vào. Cậu nhắm mắt, mím môi. Tay trái của cậu bấu lên vai tôi. Cậu bắt đầu di chuyển ngón tay. Cậu gục mặt vào cổ tôi và rủa “Chết tiệt!” Tôi nghiêng đầu hôn cậu, cố gắng làm cậu phân tâm khỏi cơn đau bên dưới. Bucky cho thêm một ngón tay vào và cậu rên rỉ trong nụ hôn. Tôi nhấc người lên, đưa tay xuống dưới nắm lấy cậu bạn đang cương cứng của mình. Nó đang đau nhức nhưng tôi không được gấp rút. Đã rất lâu rồi từ lần cuối của chúng tôi. Bucky phải được chuẩn bị kỹ càng. Tôi phải làm cậu dễ chịu. Thế nên, tôi đưa tay lên xuống, tự an ủi cậu bạn trong lúc chờ dấu hiệu từ cậu. Vài phút sau, cậu rút tay ra, mở mắt nhìn tôi và gật đầu. Tôi nâng chân cậu lên để lên hông mình. Tôi cố gắng chậm rãi tiến vào trong cậu. Tay cậu vòng qua cổ tôi, bất ngờ siết lấy khi phần đầu của tôi đã vào trong. Cậu ngửa đầu ra sau, thở mạnh còn tôi thì thấy đầu óc mù mẫn vì sự chật chội đang siết lấy mình. Tôi rút ra một chút rồi lại đưa vào. Cứ như thế cuối cùng tôi đâm mạnh vào và Bucky la lên, mím môi, siết lấy vai tôi. “Chúa ơi Bucky! Tớ chết mất.” Và tôi hối hận ngay khi nhìn thấy giọt nước mắt lăn trên má cậu. Tôi ôm lấy đầu cậu, hôn nhẹ lên má lên vệt nước mắt. “Bucky…” Cậu kéo đầu tôi vào sát hơn và cố gắng nói “Steve… di chuyển đi… Chết tiệt!” Tôi làm theo lời cậu và với mỗi chuyển động của tôi Bucky rên rỉ. Cậu không ngại phát ra âm thanh khi chúng tôi làm tình và tôi nghĩ nó rất gợi tình. Nó kích thích tôi tăng tốc độ. Cậu bấu vào lưng tôi. Tôi biết cậu đau nhưng tôi ngờ rằng cậu cố tình bấu sâu hơn.

Vài phút sau như đã quen với tôi ở bên trong cậu. Bucky thư giãn hơn và tôi dễ dàng di chuyển ra vào. Vẫn rất khít nhưng dựa vào phản ứng của Bucky thì cậu đang thỏa mãn nhiều hơn là chịu đựng. Cậu mở mắt nhìn tôi, môi hé mở, thì thầm tên tôi. Cậu biết nó ảnh hưởng thế nào lên tôi. Tôi tăng cả tốc độ và lực đẩy vào. Tôi chạm đến điểm cực khoái của cậu và cậu rủa “Chết đi, Steve!” Từ lúc đó tôi cũng đã chìm vào tột đỉnh khoái cảm và không nghe thấy cậu nói gì nữa. Tôi di chuyển nhanh hơn và mỗi lần tôi đâm vào, người cậu co lại, hông cậu di chuyển theo tôi. Cậu mím chặt môi. Tôi cúi xuống tách môi cậu ra. Tôi muốn nghe tiếng rên của cậu. Âm thanh của dục vọng thoát ra từ đôi môi xinh đẹp. Nhiệt độ trong xe càng tăng vì tôi thấy mắt mình mờ đi. Tôi nắm lấy cậu nhỏ của Bucky và vuốt ve nó. Tiếng thở của Bucky mỗi lúc một lớn và tôi cũng thế. Mồ hôi khiến tóc cậu bện lại. Mắt cậu khép hờ và miệng khẽ hé, gọi tên tôi. Chỉ còn một chút, một chút nữa thôi Bucky.

Và rồi tôi ra bên trong cậu. Tôi tăng tốc độ tăng và cậu cũng ra trên tay tôi ngay sau đó. Tôi gục mặt xuống ngực cậu, nghe tiếng tim đập mạnh. Chúng tôi giữ như thế một lúc rồi tôi ngẩng đầu lên, tìm kiếm bờ môi cậu. Cậu đợi vài giây rồi bắt đầu đáp lại. Chúng tôi dứt môi ra và tôi rút ra khỏi cậu. Cậu vuốt mặt tôi, cười “Tôi nghi ngờ là cậu vừa thất hứa Steve. Không để ai làm đau tôi.”

 

“À, cũng phải nhỉ.” Tôi cười đáp lại, hôn cậu. “Cậu có thể trả đũa.” Tôi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu. Mắt Bucky nhìn tôi dịu dàng, tay cậu vuốt qua môi tôi. “Sao chúng ta không kiếm một căn phòng rộng hơn để tôi trói cậu lại nhỉ?” cậu nhếch môi cười ranh mãnh. Tôi bật cười, cúi xuống hôn cậu lần nữa.

“Tớ yêu cậu, Bucky.”

*end Steve’s POV*

Họ hôn nhau. Và bỗng chốc khoảng cách hàng trăm dặm giữa họ sau nhiều tháng cố gắng vô ích đã nhích lại gần một chút.

 

Hết.


End file.
